Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition
Not to be confused with Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition or Cuphead 3: Finale "My name Jeff" - ''Jeff Cuphead 'Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition '''was Belectronic Arts' first game, created by Delta0212 and LilCupman_Vevo using Scratch. The final version of the game was released on January 25, 2018. The game's name comes from the platformer game Cuphead, and a hope that BA would not get sued for ripping off many different franchises. The main premise of the game is the adventures of General Jeff Cuphead the Inspritable, Giver of L's through Gucciland, fighting many bosses along the way. The game, however, has limited dialogue and story, due to the story being made after the game was mostly finished. The game goes through how Jeff Cuphead met Dr Gucci and the Creators, and how he managed to find himself in the Yeezyverse. The game does not have a main menu theme, but the closest thing to a main theme is Pumped Up Kicks, as it is the theme of the main character, Jeff Cuphead. This was the first released game, and is also the first game canonically, although many events happen before the game. Conception and Design Before Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition, a game was released on Scratch by LilCupman_Vevo titled Cuphead 2.8. This simple game involved Knuckles spinning in circles while Cuphead flew around. The background was two Big Smokes in T-Pose. There was no way to do or take damage in the game. Delta0212 created a new project, titling it Cuphead 2.9. This was made to be an actual game, involving many boss fights. Throughout the development of the game, more bosses were added over time, with many versions of the game being uploaded to Scratch, titled Cuphead 2.9.2, Cuphead 2.9.3, etc., all the way to Cuphead 2.9.13. When the game was finally finished, the name was changed to Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition. Most of the bosses were programmed by Delta0212, except for Monika, who was originally made by LilCupman_Vevo. However, due to the boss being far too difficult, Delta0212 remade it to be easier. However, LilCupman_Vevo came up with the designs for most of the bosses, and many attacks. Story Although the story is barely present in-game, and most dialogue is for scrapped parts of the story, the game still has a plot. This plot cannot be found in-game, but there are multiple other sources, such as this page. The game begins just after Jeff Cuphead falls through the wormhole, when he lands in Gucciland. The first boss, Knuckles, approaches Jeff Cuphead. Knuckles was attempting to collect a debt from John Mugman, Jeff Cuphead's brother, who lives in Gucciland. Knuckles mistook Jeff for John. When Jeff had no money to pay the debt, Knuckles attacked. When Jeff defeated Knuckles, Big Smoke appeared to avenge him. When Big Smoke was defeated as well, he called upon his friend, CJ. Although CJ was not part of the Mafia, he attempted to defeat Jeff. When he failed, he told Jeff "U mum gay". Jeff had to obtain the cure for the Big Gay or Jeff's mom would die within 2 hours. He went to Waifu Labs, but it was run by Monika, part of the Monika Guard, Monika Sans' army. However, Jeff Cuphead had had his memory wiped, and did not know of his nemesis Monika Sans. When Jeff Cuphead asked for the cure to the Big Gay, Monika attacked him. When Jeff fought back, Monika called upon her boyfriend, Michael Jordan. He used a bottle of Bill Nye's patented RezJuice to revive Monika, and the two fought well, but were defeated. After curing his mom of the Big Gay, Jeff thought he was safe. However, Matpat, one of the IQ Lords, took the chance he saw. Matpat wanted to become the most powerful of the three IQ Lords, and he thought he could defeat Jeff Cuphead and take his power. However, even after ascending, Matpat could not defeat Jeff. Matpat, in desperation, summoned Monika Sans herself. However, due to being summoned, Monika Sans was weaker than normal. Due to this, she could not defeat Jeff alone. She attempted to resurrect Knuckles and Big Smoke, but the plan backfired and they killed Monika Sans. It was now that Dr Gucci fought Jeff. Jeff didn't know why he attacked, but this universe was under the control of Monika Sans. Monika Sans had commanded Dr Gucci to attack Jeff Cuphead if he ever saw him, but Dr Gucci didn't when Jeff entered his universe. Now, however, Dr Gucci had no other choice. Monika Sans had been there and saw he hadn't killed Jeff, and he would face execution if he didn't fight Jeff now. So, Dr Gucci attacked, holding back at first, but then ascending and throwing everything he had at Jeff. However, it was still not enough. Jeff defeated Dr Gucci. It was now that the Creators decided to intervene. However, when the Creators attacked Jeff and gave him the title Inspritable, the lack of support for the universe due to Dr Gucci having left it caused the universe to collapse on itself. Gameplay There are two modes of movement in Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition. When you start the game, you move using the arrow keys. After you defeat Matpat, you gain the ability to use the mouse to control Jeff. Once this mode of movement is activated, Jeff will constantly be on top of your mouse. You can also use the spacebar to fire a cup, which will travel a set distance before disappearing, at which point it can be fired again. The cup does varying damage against different bosses, usually doing 1 damage. Against Monika, it does 2, and Dr Gucci has no invincibility frames, so the cup does large amounts of damage. However, Dr Gucci can not be defeated by lowering his health. Reception When the game was in development, it gained a small following, with each version gaining around 40 plays. The final version of the game has over 100 plays, and the release of the game caused the formation of the Official BA Discord. The success of the game also prompted a sequel, Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition, and more games to follow. However, due to issues with the game's code, the original version had to be deleted and a new version uploaded. The event, the Please Don't Sue Us Edition deletion, was solved by slightly editing a spin-off game, Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition but all the variables are shown. Areas and Characters Green Hill Zone * Knuckles * General Jeff Cuphead the Inspritable, Giver of L's Grove Street * Big Smoke * CJ Waifu Labs * Monika * Michael Jordan Gametheoria * Matpat * Monika Sans Space * Dr Gucci Spacial Rift * Delta * Ipsilon Cut and Hidden Content Originally, the Sun was planned to be a boss in this game, but it was scrapped and later re-added in Game of the Year Edition. Instead of CJ, Big Smoke was originally going to have Li'l Pump be his ally, but that fight was scrapped entirely. After Li'l Pump was scrapped, Jake Paul was planned to be Big Smoke's ally, however, he was scrapped, too. Later, Jake Paul was re-added, in Nozomi and Doggo's Grand Adventure. After Jake Paul was scrapped, CJ was decided upon. There are three major hidden things in the game. The smallest of the three is Matpat's old fidget spinner attack, which was scrapped because the sprite was not straight-on to the camera, instead at an angle. It was eventually replaced by Matpat's current fidget spinner. Big Smoke also originally had a theme, but a bug caused no sounds to play at all while Big Smoke was present. The largest hidden feature is YouTube, a boss that was never programmed. His sprite remains in the game, although the full boss was added in Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition. Trivia * Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition is BA's first finished and complete game. ** It was under this game that the company of BA itself was created. The game also caused the creation of the BA Discord. * The Creators were originally intended to be a secret boss fight, but it was later decided that they would be canon to the story. ** The boss fight with the Creators that happens after the credits was originally intended to be a full fight. However, due to Scratch's size constraints, the fight was cut short.